Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a recording apparatus and a recording method.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known an image recording apparatus configured to record moving image data into a recording medium, for example, a memory card. Further, there has been proposed an apparatus configured to detect an ambient temperature of a recording medium to prohibit recording into the recording medium when the ambient temperature exceeds a heat-resistant temperature of the recording medium (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-169162).
However, hitherto, when a temperature of a recording medium has increased excessively during recording of moving image data, a moving image to a desired time point cannot be acquired.